Shadypenguinn
* In May 2013, Shadypenguinn's debut as a Pokétuber began with a Let's Play of Pokémon Dark Rising and commentated Pokémon Showdown battles. His channel features a range of Pokémon related content from nuzlockes to WiFi battles with subscribers. He has since expanded out into other games with an ongoing series featuring Steam games ('I Am Bread' and 'The Stanley Parable' so far) and a series dedicated to Hearthstone. He has also played a Let's Play of Kingdom Hearts recently. He became a conductor at LumioseStation, where he currently uploads his "I Choose You" series. HELLO? He requests WiFi battles with fans regularly via Twitter, which he then records and posts onto his YouTube channel. He is also, a popular Twitch.tv broadcaster with a following of about 500,000 (shadypenguinn stats ) His channel was in its prime form early 2014 to late 2015. As off 2017, Shadypenguinn has shifted his focus from Pokémon to other games. A few of these games include: YuGiOh, Hearthstone and Roblox. He still uploaded a few pokemon vidoes, some with thekingnappy, but ultimately decided to stop in January 2018. His main audience of pokemon fans have left his channel, and he gets aorund 1/3 of the views he used to get with his new audience. As off 2018, the only game he still plays is Roblox. Because of this, he is considering to rename is channel to RobloxPenguinn. He started streaming a lot of Roblox gameplay as well. As off February 2018, his channel is said to shut down because of extensive cheating in Roblox which is forbidden by law. On February 10th, 2018, RobloxPenguinn has been featured on the show "My Strange Addiction", with his addiction to Roblox Porn. Trivia * He Loves Roblox * He quit poketubing in 2018 * He is Grey * Biggest fan of HoodlumScriggles * He is not in fact Hoodlum Scrafty * he makes me nut and makes me call him glucose father * He has a wife named Sarah Shrek who has appeared in a few of his videos, and whom he often refers to as Shady Lady. * His mottos/slogans are "But above all else, keep it shady!" and "It's a crit!" as well as "IT'S PRIMARY ICE" * He collects Pornstar Cards. * He is the coach of the New York Mankeys. * He is white. * He is the creator of nuzlockes and all people who have done nuzlockes NEED to credit him. * His mascot is PRIMARY ICE penguin birb. * He made the shadylocke * Shady's friends claim him to be seven foot tall, but we have no evidence that this is the case. His best friend Drew aka "NiPPles" says that he is only about 6' 1" also in a TCG unboxing he said he is 6' 2" and Sora is 5' 7". * He is Latino. * He is often found showing deep hatred for his subscriberz, the Shady People, and has stated multiple times that he considers himself to be the most unlucky person in the world because he gets to make a living doing what he loves. * As a second interest he plays the guitar and likes to write music and poetry. * He is one of the few poketubers who are pg. * He lives in Long Island, NY, in a peaceful suburb. * He is the coach of the NEW YORK Mankeys * He lives in Long Schlong, NY * Despite the name, Shadypenguinn is actually half Raquaza. * His true height is unknown but rumor has it that he is at least twice the size of fellow pokétuber TheKingNappy. * He met TheHeatedMo * His girlfriend is actually real... unlike TheHeatedMo's * He is the sibling of GameBoyLuke * Is Callum going to make a video of this * Tits *He is married to TheKingNappy *He is black again once again Category:Poketuber Category:El Bierdo